


Impostor - Hermitcraft AU

by xXcherryleavesXx



Series: Impostor - Hermitcraft AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hermit Environmental Protection(HEP), Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hermitcraft 7, Minecraft, Mycelium Resistance, Permadeath AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXcherryleavesXx/pseuds/xXcherryleavesXx
Summary: A Hermitcraft AU. Set in the timeline of current events such as the Mycelium Resistance and HEP's turf war, Scar and Grian start a full on war, though Grian thinks it is just a game. Something is up with Scar, as he tries to eliminate the Resistance and Grian permanently, as PermaDeath is turned on. Unfortunately, Bdubs witnesses the event that changed Scar, and is forced to keep the secret so he doesn't harm his friend, if Scar is even in there...
Relationships: None
Series: Impostor - Hermitcraft AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995364
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Impostor - Hermitcraft AU - Chapter 1

It was a bright and early morning. The sun had barely reached its fiery flames to the top of the tallest jungle tree, when Grian burst out of the front of his mansion.

He ran towards the huge pile of chests in front of his house and started flipping open the tops, items flying out everywhere and landing in the soft green grass nearby. Shulker shell tops splayed on the ground around Grian.

“No no no...where is it?! I can’t believe this…” He sank down to the ground, spreading apart tufts of grass. Giving up, he sat down with his head in his hands. Suddenly, Grian heard a blast of rockets and a rustle of tree branches as a figure landed on the top of Grian’s chest monster(which even though he had a perfectly good sorting system he never managed to clean it all up.), wobbling as they tried to keep their balance. 

“Grian! What's up? Besides this giant chest monster-Woah!” As the figure uttered those words they tripped on a loose skeleton bow peeking out from a chest and they tumbled down the chest pile and down to the ground. Grian looked up from his hands. 

“Scar?” The figure stood up and brushed off the dirt from their clothes. 

“Heh, yeah, hi! Looks like I took a tumble over there… sorry bout that!” It was Scar. Instead of his usual long gray wizard beard, purple cloak, and slippers he had on a purple suit top, yellow pants with brown stripes, black shoes, a blue sash, and a big red bow at the collar. 

“Wow, looks like you have gotten dressed up. Is it Halloween or…?” Grian questioned. Scar laughed 

“Haha, no, this is my mayor outfit! Do you like it?” Grian looked Scar up and down. His outfit was pretty silly, and Grian had to hold in a laugh. 

“Uh, yeah! Ha-I mean, totally! So, why did you come here?” 

“I wanted to invite you to tour the shopping district!” Scar seemed pretty happy, which was odd to Grian because he had been to the shopping district a ton of times. 

“That's nice, but Scar, I have already been in the shopping district.” Scar laughed and shook his head.

”I know, but didn’t you hear? I renovated the shopping district when I became mayor!” 

Grian knew this. When the campaigning began, Scar had set up a mountain, also known as Mount Scarmore, with road options which he would build if he became mayor. Grian was Mumbo’s campaign manager, but in the end they both voted for Scar. The voting had ended a week ago, and Grian hadn’t been to the shopping district since. 

“Oh, right! Well, I would have to go to the shopping district anyway...but then I lost something.” 

“Oh no! What did you lose?”,Scar asked with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“A couple of diamond blocks. I was going to use some to purchase more land for The Barge.” Grian looked at the ground. “Gosh, 27 diamond blocks down the drain.” Scar came up to Grian and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Well we should go now! I can give you some diamonds.” 

“Really? Thanks so much Scar!” Grian high fived Scar. 

“Lets go to the Shopping District now. I can show you around, and give you some diamonds.”


	2. Impostor - Hermitcraft AU Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of the Impostor Hermitcraft AU. More action comes into play when Grian sees the newly renovated shopping district.

Grian and Scar had arrived at the Shopping District. The Hermits had built the shopping district on a Mooshroom Island so mobs wouldn’t spawn and ruin the buildings. 

The mycelium had given it a special effect, and the mushrooms sprouting around everywhere added to that. But as Grian landed in the center of the district, he realized that all of the mycelium had been turned into grass. 

“Scar...what happened to the Shopping District?” Grian asked warily. 

"Oh, the grass? Yeah, mycelium just didn't give it a very good look. So I changed it! Amazing, right? Really gives it a much better feel, or, vibe, if you put it that way.” Scar seemed very enthusiastic about how he had transformed the whole island into a “better” place. But Grian wasn’t sure he agreed. 

They walked down the streets of the island, looking at all the shops. The shops themselves hadn’t been touched, but the removed mycelium changed it all. 

“It's… okay.” Grian responded. Scar didn’t seem to notice. _Why would he remove it all? It looked fine before...why am I getting so upset about this? _Grian thought to himself.__

____

____

Scar started walking towards the Diamond Throne and Grian followed. Scar told Grian to wait outside, and he went to the back of the throne. Grian heard a chest creak open.

_I guess that’s where he stores his diamonds. _Scar ran back out and handed Grian an orange shulker box. He opened it and inside were 27 diamond blocks, and two...glass blocks?__

____

____

“Thanks for the diamonds, Scar, but why did you give me...glass?” Scar sighed and shook his head. 

“Those are magic wizard crystals!” Grian made a funny look at Scar. Then he laughed, doubling over. 

“Haha…. Okay.” he said, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Im serious! If I have to remind you, Cub got allll the crystals and had an AMAZING experience! You can ask him yourself!” Grian slowly stopped laughing. 

“O-okay...ha….Well, I should head back now. Bye! Ha…” He opened his elytra and flew off into the sky. Scar stood still with a confused look on his face. 

“Was I funny?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEP and the Mycelium Resistance are formed, and Scar plans what to do next.

Scar had flown back to his base. The earlier events of the day had finally sunk in.

“Grian doesn’t like the new shopping district.” Scar said aloud. He frowned. 

“But why? I think it looks great...right, Jellie?” He turned to his cat, who was trying to catch a brightly colored pesky bird hovering in the air. 

“I know it looks good. This is confusing. Maybe he didn’t like the mycelium?” Scar turned to Jellie again. She didn’t respond. 

“Agh, why am I even bothering myself with this…” 

\--

Scar was back at the Diamond Throne, sketching out future designs for the shopping district, ones that hopefully Grian and the other hermits would like. 

The diamonds on the throne shimmered in the sunlight from the windows and spread their aquamarine light all around. Suddenly the doors slammed open, and Scar looked up. 

Bdubs was standing there. He looked nervous and was breathing hard. Scar stood up immediately and ran to his friend’s side. 

“Bdubs! What's wrong?” Bdubs looked at Scar. 

“Something h-happened…” 

“What?” 

“Scar, Grian started a mycelium resistance.”

\--

“I can’t believe this!” Scar exclaimed. It had been a week since Grian had started the turf war. Scar had responded by organizing a group called HEP, or Hermits Environmental Protection. 

They had been playing tricks on each other. When the Resistance had sent out sheep to eat the grass and turn it to dirt so mycelium could spread, HEP had released wolves to eat the sheep. Then the Resistance sent out llamas to fight the wolves. 

Scar was standing in the midst of a llama wolf battle, and was very close to shutting down the shopping district altogether. But no, he had to keep it cool, he was the mayor, after all. 

The last thing that should happen is him losing control. But the state of the Shopping District was horrible, and Scar didn’t want to deal with it anymore. 

“I need to do something about this…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar makes a deal with someone, and Bdubs witnesses the whole thing.

Scar was sitting in the diamond throne again, head in his hands. His head was throbbing and he couldn’t think straight. Maybe that is why the next events even occurred. 

Scar looked up as the doors opened. Someone was standing there. That someone had on a purple suit top, yellow pants with brown stripes, black shoes, a blue sash, and a big red bow at the collar. Scar’s eyes widened. 

“Wh-who are you?!” The figure looked exactly like Scar, but they seemed a shade darker, like someone dimmed the lights in the room. 

“Don’t freak out, Scar. I am you...Scar. Just, different. We don’t judge people by their differences, do we?” they responded in a sly voice.

“Oh my god...I have to get out of here...this isn’t real! You are not me, and you are not real!” His voice was shaky, and he was trying to get himself to believe it. 

“I am so ashamed by your behavior, Scar! I can’t believe you would say that someone who is clearly real, is not!” Scar’s face twisted as his head throbbed again. 

“Ahh...I...go! Get out of here! I don’t want your mind tricks!” But the figure instead came closer. 

“Scar, I know you want something. You want everything to be fine. You don’t want to be in this turf war. You need a way out. And I am here to give you that way. Just trust me, and everything will be fine. You don’t have to make any decisions. You will get a break. So…?” The figure sounded so… trusting. They made it sound like if Scar just let them take control everything would be fine. And it would, wouldn’t it? 

Scar’s head was hurting, he didn’t want to go to war, he just wanted to be done. And maybe its that which made his thoughts cloudy. He stood up. 

“Okay. I’ll trust you, if you promise not to hurt anyone.” 

The figure smiled, and held out their hand. “So, we have a deal?” Scar grimaced, and shook the figure’s hand. In the next instant Scar doubled over and fell to the floor. 

He opened his mouth to scream but couldn’t. All of his senses faded away. He felt nothing.

-

Scar stood up. He looked the same, but darker. His eyes had bags around them and his mouth was stuck in a grimace. Scar heard a small gasp. He jerked around but no one was there. 

His eyes narrowed, and he walked behind to the diamond throne and sat down. 

Outside of the building, Bdubs stood there with his hand over his mouth. He had seen the whole ordeal. “Oh my god Scar...what did you do?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar goes to Bdubs shop and picks up some TNT. The next day, part of Grian's base blows up.

Bdubs was restocking the Boomers shop when Scar walked in. He slammed some diamonds down on the front desk, startling Bdubs. 

“Ah! You scared me-” He froze when turned around and saw who it was. 

“S-scar!” Scar looked annoyed. 

“Yeah, it's me. I need that stack of TNT.” Bdubs shakily turned around and grabbed a package of TNT out of a barrel. It was labeled *For Scar/HEP*. 

“O-okay, here you go. Be c-careful with-” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Scar interrupted. He grabbed the TNT and walked out of the shop.

Bdubs had a sneaking suspicion about what Scar was going to do with the TNT. But he kept his mouth shut and pushed away the thought. 

If he accused Scar he could get him in trouble, and he didn’t want his friend to be in trouble. Scar had ordered the TNT a day ago when the shop was out of stock. When he ordered it, he seemed more friendly. But now, he seemed...different. 

And of course, Bdubs knew why he was acting like this. 

But what could he do?  
-  
It was dark in the jungle. The moon was in the middle of the pitch black sky. Someone was awake, sneaking around. The leaves and bushes rustled as they stepped out of the underbrush. 

In front of them was a ginormous mansion, with a blue/green roof and a gray main part. A path lead up to a large hallway opening. The figure walked up the path, and took out a pickaxe. 

They dug down into the path, making a large hole. Then, they set down a shulker box and opened it. Inside was a pack of TNT. They set it inside the hole, and covered it back up with the stone they had dug out. Next, they placed a pressure plate the exact same color as the stone onto the path. 

With their task being done, they opened their elytra, and flew out.  
-  
Grian yawned as he woke up. Stretching, he got out of bed and started walking towards the exit of his mansion. He opened up the big wooden doors, and walked down the giant staircase. 

Outside, he looked at his chest monster and groaned. Grian didn’t have anything else to do today, so he might as well clean that up. He walked over the path in front of his mansion, and heard a *click*! 

“Ah!” He opened his elytra and rocketed out into the sky just as a TNT exploded underneath him. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched in horror as the TNT flew everywhere and blew up his chest monster. 

“NO!” As soon as the dust cleared, Grian landed on the grass and scooped up some of the remnants of the chests. 

“No no no! My stuff!” The contents of the chests were scattered everywhere, and a giant crater was in the middle of the path. 

“How?! How could this have happened…” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo goes to check on Grian after the explosion. They find out who put the TNT there.

Mumbo heard a loud BOOM coming from near Grian’s house. He got a worried look on his face. 

“Uh, oh, that doesn’t sound good. It could just be Grian blowing up something...but I should go check either way.” He jumped off of his base,opened his elytra and flew towards Grian’s mansion. 

When he got there, he saw a big crater in the middle of the path leading to Grian’s house. Mumbo saw Grian off to the side, near his chest monster. Only, there wasn’t a monster anymore. A few chests off to the side was all that was left. 

“Oh no…” Mumbo landed and ran over to Grian. 

"GRIAN!” Grian looked over at Mumbo as he ran towards him. 

“Mumbo!” He stood up and ran over. 

“What happened?! I heard a boom and thought you might have been blowing up stuff...but you wouldn’t blow up your stuff!” Mumbo paused. Well, you don’t really know with Grian… He shook his head. 

“Anyways, what happened?” Grian sighed and motioned to the crater. 

“Well, I was just walking to...uh, clean up my chest monster...I stepped on the path, and BOOM! It blew up! Luckily I got out unhurt, but all my stuff is everywhere!” 

“That's...really weird. Why would there be TNT there?” But Grian had already turned away to gather his stuff. Mumbo walked over to some of the items and picked them up. Together, they managed to clean up most of the stuff. 

“Oof, that was a lot of stuff.” Mumbo muttered. He walked over to the crater, and peered into it. He squinted, and could almost make out a small...piece of paper? 

“Hey Grian, come over here.” 

“Hm?” Mumbo climbed down into the crater and saw that it was a piece of paper stuck under a rock. By that time, Grian had climbed down too. 

“Be careful Mumbo, there might still be TNT under there.” Mumbo lifted up some rocks and pulled the paper out. His eyes widened. 

“Grian, I think I know who put this TNT there.” Grian leaned closer to the paper in Mumbo’s hand.

“Wait, how? That’s just some random letters.” 

“No it's not. Look.” The paper read:

T  
Sca  
HEP  
4 TN

“No…” Grian backed up, a worried look on his face. 

“No! They wouldn’t do that! It could have said...it could've been something else.” Mumbo sighed. 

“Grian. Its right there. Scar bought the TNT, and clearly it was for something HEP related.” 

“But...why would he put TNT in my pathway?” Mumbo looked serious. 

“Whatever it was, this war isn’t a game anymore to Scar.”


End file.
